Where do I belong?
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A special girl. Trying to find a home, a sense of belonging, a family. A guide in Narnia, a protector, a lady. Friendship, adventure, family, hope, belief, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers. Another day, another story. This will be AU. Instead of hundreds of years passing in Narnia while the Pevensies spent about 10 months in England since the summer, it would be 10 years since they disappeared. But first, before doing that, I will have a sorts of OC to guide them on the way to Aslan's camp, and she's special. So, I ask you to keep a open mind, and enjoy the story, dear viewers! Carpe Diem. -Traveler.**

* * *

Long ago, in a world of magic and belief, connected by various secret portals, over the Western Wood, under the Northern Sky, alongside the Eastern Sea, and the Southern Mountains, is the land of Narnia. Near a glorious castle on the eastern coast, upon the lush grass within a forest is a roughhousing group of children in various species.

The eldest ones are 9 years old, a set of triplets; two girls and one boy. The eldest girl is fair-haired with warm brown eyes, having dark skin, and her name is Aspen. Her younger sister is black-haired with light green eyes, having pale tan skin, and her name is Zarina. Their brother is brown-haired with light green eyes, having tanned skin, and his name is Pippin.

The middle youngest are 8 years old, a set of twins; two boys. The eldest boy is red-haired with bright blue eyes, having tan skin, and his name is Rusty. His younger brother is black-haired with warm brown eyes, having pale tan skin, and his name is Flint.

The youngest is 7 years old, a young girl who goes by Misty. She is brown-haired with dark brown eyes.

Aspen, Zarina, Pippin and their cousins Rusty and Flint are human yet they are also able to become into fox cubs at times while their friend Misty is a full-formed Beaver kit. A voice loudly purred, "Children, do not get dirty too much, otherwise your mothers will be in a mood.".

They froze from roughhousing, looked up, and suddenly, grins adorned their faces as they called out, "Aslan!". Before them, laying down upon a warm boulder is the Great Lion, Aslan himself. Gloriously handsome in a golden pelt with a downy fair-golden mane and tail, Aslan chuckled warmly as his bright amber eyes glittered, "Greetings, little ones.".

Aspen escaped first from the huddle, shifting into a dark brown/flaxen fox cub, skipping into the boulder to nuzzle Aslan, "I missed you, Aslan, but Auntie Lucy missed you more!". Aslan rumbled softly, "Of course she does. After all, I was only gone a few days.".

Another motion of notice approached Aslan and Aspen as a black/cream fox cub was revealed, and Aslan purred lightly as he knew that this kit is Zarina. Zarina twitched her tail gingerly, "Where have you been gone to?".

Aslan laughed lightly, "Far beyond the Lone Islands, dear Zarina.". A brown/dark cream fox cub joined by Zarina's side, revealing himself as Pippin, "Was it scary, Aslan?". Aslan smiled warmly, "It wasn't scary at all as long as you keep faith, courage, and your wits about.".

Then Aslan slightly looked back to see Rusty and Flint trying to climb into his back. Rusty had turned into a fire red/dark cream fox cub while Flint turned into a black/flaxen fox cub as well. "Boys, what has your mother told you about climbing into my back?". Aslan reprimanded softly yet firmly.

They spoke together, "Don't climb unless you have permission.". Aslan nodded gently, "That's right, and?". Rusty quietly asked, "Can we climb into your back, please, Aslan?". Aslan chuckled, "Well, since you asked politely, and I forgive you as well, you may climb into my back, little Rusty and Flint.".

"Aslan?". asked a little voice, and Aslan turned his head around to see Misty sitting between the others. Aslan smiled warmly, "Yes, Misty?". Misty slapped her tail slightly, "Can we hear a story again, please?". Claims of agreements echoed from the others, voices covering one another here and there until Aslan gave out a growl that stopped everything and grabbed attention immediately.

"Well, it has been quite a while since I told a story. What could you like to hear?". Aslan wondered lightly. Pippin asked excitedly, "Can you tell us about how Grandma Kelly got here?". Aspen gasped, "Yeah, I always thought that Earth was a myth as she didn't tell us anything much!".

Aslan hummed lightly, "I suppose I'd tell you about Kelly someday, and looks like it's that day. Very well. Let's see here...Ah, yes, once upon a time, long, long after you're born, far in the future, in the world of Earth...there was a young woman, and her name was Kelly.".


	2. Chapter 2

-In the world of Earth, in the United States, in the year of 2009, in the month of June.

It was sun-high on a beautiful day in Grand Junction, Colorado. People was driving, walking, biking, and taking the train. When the train braked to a stop in Grand Junction, nobody saw a female teenager slinking off from one of the cars, heading into a park.

She took a deep breath of relief as she weakly smiled, looking around. She sighed to herself lightly, "I'm free...He won't find me here...". This is Kelly, last name unknown as she has been moving around from foster home to foster home ever since she was 9.

She is barely 15, and she escaped from the prison of a drunk and abusive man. The girlfriend was submissive yet very kind, so she helped Kelly get out of Chicago, hundreds of miles away. Kelly hoped that Lulu was alright yet she doubted it so, due to that man.

Kelly lost her parents in a brutal way, yet she still remembers them somewhat, knowing that they loved her so. She received her light green eyes from her dad, her cherry brown hair from her mom, and her skin tone is combined from theirs, sort of a warm tan with freckles. Only her nose and cheekbones are her own, being a long, narrow nose, and her cheekbones are petite and sharp.

She used to wear lovely dresses when she was younger, but now with moving around in foster homes, she owns a measly amount of rough casual clothes. She was lucky that with Chicago winters, nobody would see the bruises upon her legs and upper arms, yet sometimes she wished that somebody else noticed besides Lulu.

She was stuck at that house for nearly two years. The past foster homes before that was somewhat better at least, but Kelly was more neglected than anything else back then since she lost her parents. Her life with her parents were pretty much perfect. Sure, there was a few close calls with bills, but they all got through...until that day.

It was luckily summer so nobody could question her about being out of school by then, yet Kelly knew that she needed a place to stay for security and all. She walked around, browsing shops, and buying here and there with the stolen money she took from Lulu's boyfriend.

Then when the sun was close to the ground for the evening, to her shock, she found a house scheduled for demolition which was not for another month yet, but for now, she would sleep there. Looking around to make sure nobody was around, she sneaked into the house, using one of the basement latch windows.

Most of the house was empty, but to her shock and awe, there was a incredibly crafted wardrobe in a closet while exploring the basement, and she had found a dusty mattress in a bedroom upstairs in another closet. She left the basement window slightly open for fresh air while she took rest, readying for sleep in the wardrobe's closet.

She took a few fur coats out from the wardrobe as blankets, lifting up the sleeves in the closet's doors for circulation of oxygen, not wanting to suffocate. Thus, her new freedom has begun, yet little did Kelly know, it was only the beginning of her adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

***Aslan/kids - _Italics_**

Ever since she came to Grand Junction, Kelly had the time of her life, exploring the city of all she could find and learn. However, like in every place she had been before, she had a rough time fitting in with kids her age. _She didn't fit in? But Grandma Kelly is awesome! Yeah, she's really nice with us and other people! That may be true here, little ones, but back in Earth, she had a whole different reason why she couldn't fit in._

Kelly is mute ever since that day the accident took away her parents and her vocal chords. She wished so much to speak again like she used to, but she hated all those pitiful stares, all those taunts and bullying in various schools, households. And to make it worse, she somehow could hear people's thoughts about her; good and bad.

She never told anybody, not even Lulu, for she's afraid about being put into the crazy house. _What's the crazy house? Is it really bad? Dear ones, it's a good or bad place, depending on whoever sees it. You see, the crazy house can be a sanctuary or a prison for very special people who has unique abilities. And Grandma Kelly is a special person with a unique ability. Precisely, little one._

Kelly is able to make sounds, yes, but not her voice. She habitually moves her mouth to speak, but nothing. She couldn't help it, and even the bare one friend she makes, the person would hardly understand her, apart from writing upon papers. So, most days, she was home in her makeshift bed, eating and wondering who created the wardrobe, and how it got here in the basement.

She admired the incredible cravings upon the wardrobe; the lion heads, the king & queen, the horse, the bell, the castle, the trees, the hills, the sun, the heart, and the bird's nest. She somehow felt safer when she was close to it, and she loved to trace the carvings with her fingers, especially the castle and the lion heads.

However, with exploring and surviving for herself, she had forgotten the immediate doom of the house, and one day when it was gray and stormy, and Kelly was inside, relaxing with a book when she felt/heard a crash up above. She ran to the hatch windows, and saw various machines, and to her horror, she realized that she's stuck in the house which is to be destroyed forever.

_Why do they have to destroy the house? Yeah, it was Grandma Kelly's home! Alas, children, that's the problem. They didn't realize that young Kelly was in the house or visiting it ever so often as she snuck into and out from the house it only at sunrise and sunset where nobody was looking. And as for the house, it had been abandoned for years before Kelly found it, and the city didn't want a miserable-looking house among the better-built ones. _

_That's just plain stupid! Yeah, Father said that a old place can be fixed right up if you know what to do. We all know that, little ones, but they didn't know that at the time. Can I go back to the story, children? Keep going, Aslan! We're listening!_

As Kelly heard the crashes of the demolishing ball, feeling the shakes of the house, she knew she had to be in a safe place, and for some reason, she decided to go to the wardrobe, grabbing her backpack. Swift as a fox, she got into the wardrobe, closed the doors for protection and safety. She went to the back of the wardrobe, tight as a ball as she heard the continuous crashes out there.

Growing more scared and terrified, she twitched furiously, trying to back herself, unconsciously realizing that she was stuck as there was no way out there, but suddenly, she fell backwards at the same time when the ball crashed through the basement ceiling, and the wardrobe vanished out in a flash as if there was nothing there.

The wardrobe returned to Professor Diggory's mansion, back in its room, with Kelly shakily getting up as she saw snow everywhere, unknowing that she's in the land of Narnia. _She came through the wardrobe like Father, Uncle Peter, Aunt Susan, and Aunt Lucy! Yes, that's right, little Rusty. Kelly certainly did. However, she was the first to arrive, which was quite some time before the others._

_What happened next, Aslan? Yeah, did she meet Mr. Tumnus like how Aunt Lucy did? Patience, little ones. Like I told your dear Aunt Lucy myself, things never happen the same way twice. What do you mean? Well, as to explain further, I must tell more about Kelly of how she came to be the one you know today. Please tell us, Aslan!_


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling the cold, Kelly took out a coat from the wardrobe that somehow survived the ball out there, and picking a direction, she ventured out through the woods. She was both awed and bewildered by the incredible world she's in while walking on.

Chicago didn't even compare to this, and she only had seen Grand Junction in summer, so Kelly actually enjoyed seeing amazing snow/ice encrusted nature for Chicago didn't have anything like this. _But the bad witch bought winter to Narnia! Kelly didn't know that, Misty. _

_Chicago, well... If I recollect properly, Kelly once said that Chicago was a place where winter was very brutal, far harsher than Narnia used to be during Jadis's reign. So, Kelly was not used to seeing places where winter was so still, so beautiful, and very cold._

Kelly walked about a mile when she heard voices some distance away, and she was excited yet wary to hear some familiar sound. She didn't know this place, she's practically a stranger... Neither way, she has to find out about those voices as they sound angry and scared.

She got closer and closer, and she turned slightly around a tree, and she froze immediately, confused yet afraid of the sight before her. _What did Grandma Kelly see? What happened?__ It was Maugrim and his cohorts. And they were gathered around someone that Kelly didn't expect to see in the winter, nor at all until now as she only read about them._

Kelly saw a young unicorn foal, and this one is ash gray, and to her shock, the wolves and unicorn is speaking English, with their mouths! _Uncle Peter said that back in F-Finchley and the country, animals were dumb, and it was all of them while it's very rare here! _

_Was that the same back in Kelly's Chicago and Grand Junction, Aslan? Oh, yes, Earth had this unfortunate issue for you see, Earth didn't have the Deep Magic as Narnia does, hence the talking animals and the dumb animals._

Kelly saw that the wolves were scaring the foal, circling around the little one that there was no way out to escape, and the foal was pleading to be let go, scared and wanting his or her mother. Kelly was enraged to see this treatment, and she looked around for anything she can grab, finding a sturdy and long stick, and a rock.

She threw the rock at the wolf who was closest to the foal, hearing that it was a cruel male voice, and Maugrim was enraged and suspicious of the source who did that to him. Kelly came out, hitting every wolf in sight, making a way possible for the foal to get out, and so the foal took it, escaping.

Maugrim was furious, shouting at Kelly who didn't realize that she can speak telepathically until a few moments later. She can only speak telepathically when she faces the other person, or animal as to speak, and Kelly was bewildered yet amazed that she can communicate so easily now.

Neither way, Maugrim was still furious, and Kelly was fighting the wolves all she can, but a stick wasn't the greatest weapon to a pack of wolves. They overwhelmed her, knocking her unconscious into a tree after a leap at her side, and they dragged her for a bit until they reached the route that the wolf pack's leader takes every day.

The leader was a cold-hearted, cruel human woman who is a powerful witch, and Narnia called her Jadis, the White Witch. Jadis was shocked after she heard the situation from her captain, Maugrim, and saw Kelly. In the sleigh, Kelly was taken to the White Witch's castle, being put into a dungeon, and that's where she meets her future mate/husband for the first time.

The unicorn foal saw it all, and spread the news to all in the woods, and soon enough, they came to realize that the prophecy was coming close to coming true. _What is the prophecy again, Aslan? _

_**Four thrones, one seat. A daughter of Eve, special in ways. Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, to be kings and queens. A protector guiding the four for peace and war. Once sat upon the thrones and seat at Cair Paravel, the end of the White Witch is done for.**_

_Well said, Aslan. Grandpa Gideon! Hello, children. Aslan, you must get to the castle. Lucy's in labor. Oh, dear. She will need me very much, indeed. Would you be willing to entertain the children, Mr. Fox? I am afraid this would take quite a while. Yes, Aslan. _

_And I believe the children would love to hear my side of this story. You must get going now. Yes, of course. Bye, children. I will see you in a while. Behave and listen to your dear Grandpa Gideon. Bye, Aslan. _

_Tell Aunt Lucy that we hope she and the babies are okay! __Now, children. Settle around me while I tell my story of how I met your grandmother from that day in the dungeon..._


	5. Chapter 5

*** Many people has made Mr. Fox's first name Giles, but I decided to go a different route with his name, calling him Gideon. It's a bit similar, and I figure he would like to have a slightly mischievous, younger name while Giles is a mature and laid-back name. **

**Now, like many people, we don't know his life before we hear about Aslan recruiting him to gather more troops for Aslan's army. So I figured that Gideon is a prisoner in the White Witch's dungeon for some reason in this AU story. So, continue on to enjoy the story! -Traveler.**

-Late afternoon, a month before the end of the Long Winter- (Gideon Fox's POV)

It was rather cold this afternoon when I was taking a nap in my own cage. I was grateful for my fur to keep me warm in this dreadful dungeon, and I was in the place between dreaming and waking up when I heard groans and grunts, and a strange combination of growling shouts.

The jailer is one of those ugly goblins, and he always checks on me every three days, but today, it wasn't the scheduled day, much to my confusion. I looked up and over to see the goblin dragging in a human! It wasn't just a human...it was rather a lovely human girl. Her clothes were none I had never seen before, very different to the White Witch in comparison.

She was wearing a long-sleeved fluffy purple shirt, long fluffy black leggings with some kind of animal on them, and brown shoes. Her hair is reddish-brown, and it's so radiant like the sun despite the darkness in here. When the goblin chained her up, she then noticed me, and I was taken back by her beautiful eyes, the rumored color of spring green that I so much wished to see ever since I was a cub.

She was rather brave, fighting the goblin with all she had, but to my observation, she didn't have much strength in her, proving that she must have done something out there to grab the White Witch's attention somehow. She was also upset and perhaps a bit afraid when the goblin left us, closing up the dungeon doors.

I sighed lightly, "First time I've company in a daughter of Eve.". The girl then looked surprised, blinking in amazement as she looked me in the eyes, and I reeled back in surprise when I heard a voice in my head.

She then looked a bit ashamed when she turned slightly, and I blinked when I remembered her words. _First time I saw a talking fox. _I chuckled softly, "I see. First time in Narnia, then?". The girl faced me again. _Narnia? Is that where I am? _ I smiled warmly, "To explain that, we must have introductions first. You may call me Gideon.".

The girl weakly smiled. _My name is Kelly._ I nodded slightly, "Quite different from all the names around here, and I think it's lovely. Pleased to make your acquaintance, milady.", bowing in respect. Kelly giggled warmly which surprised me much, feeling rather glad to find a friend here. _Nice to meet you, sir._

I laughed lightly, "No formalities needed around here, my friend. Now, I believe you want to know all about Narnia as you have found yourself here, am I right?". Kelly nodded softly, and I smiled warmly. "First, do you know about magic?".

Kelly blinked. _Y-yes, but it wasn't real back in the place I came from. Is ..she..magic? She's not nice..._ I nodded in understanding, "Ah, yes, The White Witch. She is very cruel, but as to explain her, I must go back to the beginning of how Narnia was created. I admit it's a long story, Kelly, but what else can we do when we're in her dungeon, hmm?".

_Better here than facing her wolves..._I blinked in astonishment, realizing that she must have fought Maugrim or his pack, and I knew I will have to ask her about her story after I explain about Narnia. "We have plenty of time for your story as well. Are you ready to hear everything?". Kelly smiled lightly. _Yes, if you're ready, Gideon._


	6. Chapter 6

_Now you have to understand, this is the hardest part of the story. Your grandmother doesn't like to be reminded of her time with the White Witch. What do you mean, Grandpa Gideon? Yeah, did something happen to her? Well, it was far into a week after we first met, and we were still in the dungeon, but this time, we had a plan._

-A week from the first meeting of Gideon and Kelly- (Gideon's P.O.V.)

Kelly actually told me that she has tricks up her sleeve that she learned back upon Earth, and so after learning about her story, and explaining to her all about Narnia, we were to make a jailbreak upon talking about the schedule of the goblin guard. _Jailbreak?__ Well, Aspen, that means breaking free of the dungeon. Oh, okay! Keep going, Grandpa._

Right upon schedule, the goblin guard came in, bringing plates of semi-frozen, bland food. He placed mine down to me, then he headed to Kelly, growling at her softly when I smiled, speaking up. "Hey, goblin! This isn't water! What were you thinking?! I deserve water, not this filthy mud!". The guard looked furious, turning around to growl at me, his attention all on me as Kelly reached for the keys on his belt. I understood Goblin all too well.

"Not mud? Well, I swore that this is mud, guard! Water shouldn't be this dirty!". I called out. The guard grumbled loudly at me, "Fine, fine, it's water then! But what about the meat? It isn't dumb chicken. It tastes like dumb bear.". I retorted loudly. The guard growled lightly at me, and I widened my eyes, "Really? They took down a dumb bear? Well, you don't hear that every day.".

The goblin moved, growled as he placed Kelly's plate down, and I nodded, "I will tell her, guard, but I don't think she ate dumb bear before.". The goblin snorted, and went out, leaving the dungeon, and I heard the doors shut. I then looked at Kelly who had a amused look as she watched the doors for a few seconds, then looked at me with a wicked grin as she revealed the keys with a twirl of her fingers.

I chuckled lightly with a smile, "You never cease to amaze me, milady.". Her light green eyes sparkled in delight, _I know. You are too good at being sarcastic, Gideon. _ I waved a paw, "Years of practice, Kels.". Kelly giggled lightly, and set out to free herself, looking so happy and relieved as she ran over, and unlocked my cage.

Kelly then quietly went over to the doors as I came alongside her, and I nodded at her look of concern as I stretched out my legs, and Kelly opened the doors cautiously and softly. At her nod, we tiptoed quietly, and I took in the scents of Jadis, the wolves, and the goblin guard. I knew the only way out was the entrance.

I carefully followed Maugrim's scent as I knew he and his pack often goes out to hunt, and Kelly followed me behind, watching out behind us, and to my relief, we made it to the courtyard. There was a quiet gasp of horror from Kelly, and I looked up to see Kelly shaking her head lightly with tears falling down her face as she saw them...Narnians turned to stone by the White Witch.

Kelly was so overwhelmed, staring at every person with fear and horror in her eyes that I had to nip her upon the leg, and she let out a light yelp, blinking furiously when she saw me, and her eyes refocused into determination as she remembered our plan. She then nodded, and I kept on walking, hearing her footsteps behind me.

It was but a minute later when I heard a clatter of noise that nearly stopped my heart, and I whipped around to see Kelly looking upset at some shattered pieces of a otter, and I then heard the familiar howl of Maugrim.

Kelly heard it too, and ran to pick me up which surprised me for a second, but then I saw them coming into the courtyard. "Faster, Kelly!". She then ran harder, and I heard her heavy breathing, barely glancing to see her face full of fear yet determination.

I saw the doors, and Kelly let out a cry as she crashed into the doors, opening them, and she fell, letting me go into the snow. I shook my fur, staring at Kelly, "Get up!". She shakily got up, and she turned around to see the wolves very close now, and she spun around to stare at me, _"For Narnia and Aslan! GO!"._

I ran furiously after she kicked me in the side, hearing barks mixing with snarls, and yells of fury and determination, and when I reached the first line of trees, I froze up with horror when I heard a ear-piercing scream from the castle, then it stopped. At that moment, I knew she sacrificed herself for me, and my blood ran hot in anger and loss.

I let out a scream in a hoarse howl, feeling anguish, seeking justice for Kelly that I've came to care dearly for. I slunk deeper into the woods, recognizing that I was in the Western Woods, my home, yet I didn't care right now as I grieved for Kelly, my most beloved friend.

Little did I know that she was alive, but in a different way, and I would see her in the near future, along with Aslan, but only Kelly knew what happened to her fully as the White Witch never spoke of it, even beyond death. _Fully? She never told the whole thing to you, Grandpa? _

_Children, sometimes people face such horrible things, and they sometimes take some things out of their stories as to promise that they would never remember again. But they do remember sometimes, but only in nightmares. Kelly is one of them..._


	7. Chapter 7

-Two weeks until the End of the Long Winter- (Gideon's P.O.V.)

I was both giddy with joy yet grieving with heartbreak when I heard that Mr. Tumnus was visited by a young human, and I knew the prophecy was coming true yet I was alone for I knew Kelly would have liked to know that another human was here in Narnia for a bit, through I suspect that the others will come along shortly.

I was traveling through the western part of the Western Woods after leaving Cauldron Pool when I felt strangely warm and secure, and I saw some trees flutter happily as I heard a faint song, and there upon a nestled boulder is the great Aslan, son of the Emperor across the sea. He stood there, smiling softly, "Ah, are you friend or foe?".

"Great Aslan, I am but a friend of many who believes in you. Have you returned to save us all?". I bowed my head in respect, and Aslan chuckled warmly. "I have, and I have been building a army all this time. I have heard that humans have visited Narnia. The prophecy is nearing time to come true.".

I nodded with a smile, "That's wonderful news, sire! Please allow me to help you.". Aslan smiled softly, "How could I not, Mr. Fox? I ask you to do this dangerous quest for me.". I tilted my head, "Anything to help, sire. What do you ask me to do, Aslan?".

"I wish for you to look for new recruits to join my army. We need all the help we can get to fight the White Witch.". Aslan nodded firmly with a solemn look at me. I bowed my head lightly, "Oh, I can do that. I am quick and nimble, sire, and I can gather many recruits in little time as possible as I can.".

Aslan purred lightly, "Excellent, and I hope you don't mind having help. Two brains are better than one, I say.". I blinked in surprise, then smiled, "That sounds splendid. Who do you have in mind?". Aslan only smiled, his eyes glittering brightly as if he's seeing something else, and I instantly froze when I heard a too-familiar voice, but this time, actually spoken.

"Hello, Gideon.". I slowly turn around, and a fox faced me. Scents filled my nose, and I smelled pine, rosemary, and something peculiar I couldn't decipher properly. I knew instantly that it was a female, and as I took a long, close look at her, I recognized her somehow.

The familiar sheen of her cherry-brown fur, the spring green eyes glimmering in soft warmth, yet I was surprised to see that she has a pale cream underbelly, from snout to her paws, and in further surprise, her tail is tipped in black.

She is wearing a necklace with two gemstones; purple and black. And her nose is black while the inside of her ears is a lighter shade of her fur, and she has a tuft of fur on her head, perhaps emphasizing that it mirrored her lovely length of her bangs from her former human figure.

I breathed out softly, "Kelly?". Kelly smiled softly, "Yep!". I blinked in shock and disbelief, "What happened to you?". Kelly sighed heavily, "Jadis...She cursed me with this form...". I gasped in horror yet joy which was strange for me. Perhaps I was not joyful, but more like grateful to see another fox, no less.

"You may see it as a curse or a gift, young one. After all that I heard about you, you became a unique person, and do not worry, Gideon Fox, I gave her back her human form, but I couldn't prevail such powerful transformation magic. So, she is forever changing to human or fox.". Aslan spoke up softly as he joined us quietly.

Kelly then looked resigned with her ears lowering lightly, and I spoke, "Kelly, you are beautiful no matter what. And I am actually excited to teach you the world of the fox, which is to your permission, of course, milady.". I smiled warmly with a encouraging nod. Kelly now then perked up with a grin, "You'd do that for me, Gideon?".

I nodded again, "You're my most beloved friend, and I thought I lost you back there on that day...You are not alone, Kels.". Kelly smiled shyly, and suddenly nuzzled me on the cheek, "Thank you..Gideon.". I was briefly surprised at the warm feeling inside me, and I chuckled softly, "You're very much welcome.". I knew I had to ask her about how it's possible for her to talk again.

Don't get me wrong, I liked the way of her telepathic method to talk, but this was actually incredible, and her voice sounds like the lullaby of the bluebirds, lovely and clear. Aslan then told us of the best places to find new recruits, and we then set off, teaching Kelly to jump over a root or a large rock.

I felt whole again, having Kelly back, and she's a fox at times which I was overjoyed to see again ever since my parents died. _Is that when you started to fall in love with Grandma Kelly? Not quite, Rusty. It was rather the start of something new. And let me tell you, the time with her when she's a fox, it was actually fun. _

_You see, the White Witch hated fun, having preferred fear and selfish pride. And having fun with Kelly, out in the snow, now that was when I realized my world had shifted, willing to do anything to see her beautiful smile._


	8. Chapter 8

-One week until the End of the Long Winter- (Gideon's P.O.V.)

I had shown Kelly around from the edge of the mountains west, to the forest line in the south, and through the northeast rivers to the Eastern Sea, giving her landmarks in case we get separated. She was a quick learner of the fox culture, and I was impressed of how she can climb, dig, hunt, and pounce.

_How long did it take her to learn the more fun stuff? Yeah! Did she do the twirl tail like us? Kids, settle down now. Yes, Kelly did the fun things that a fox can do, but we didn't have time as we were given a job to do. Aslan told you to find people to join the army! That's right, Flint. We were near the Beavers' dam after we heard the rumors about Mr. Tumnus._

_Through I was rather upset that The White Witch took such a innocent faun as her prisoner for harboring a human. Grandma Kelly! Hello, darlings. I trust you're behaving yourselves around Gideon. He ain't much nimble like he used to be. Milady, I am just a tad bit older than you. Details, details! What's going on, Grandma Kelly?_

_Yeah, is Aunt Lucy okay? She's alright, just fighting through labor. It's taking much longer than we thought. It's near time for dinner, darlings. Your parents are wondering about you all. I want to hear the story go on, but I am hungry! Me too! Yeah! Then come on along, children. Let's head home._

* * *

Back in the present time-

Traveling to Cair Paravel, we see the group of kids racing each other with Gideon and Kelly behind them. We see a 30 year old Kelly in human form, walking next to her mate/husband, Gideon who is shockingly human as well. He is about two inches taller than Kelly, having warm brown eyes, and long orange-red hair. He has a cream white shirt, dark brown breeches, and gray boots, and to add, a dark red neck-cape, which is upon his warm tan skin.

Kelly is wearing a lovely dark red dress, a light green shawl upon her shoulders, and black flats. They were talking. "I was getting to the best part that I remember, dear Kelly.". Kelly raised an eyebrow. _Let me guess, taunting Maugrim for his ugly mug that I afflicted__ upon__ when we first escaped, and when I escaped in my fox form?_

"Okay, perhaps that was both the best and worst part I remember apart from being turned to stone, but you know I don't remember what I saw in there.". Gideon humbly and bashfully shrugged with a nod. Kelly nodded, then giggled softly. _He sure was uglier that night when the others escaped from the dam. Luckily, Peter killed him in his very first battle two days later._

"You gave him a limp, a split lip, and a torn claw the first time. And then dang, the second time! You did him worse as it was proved when I met him and his pack under that tree. His ears were torn, and a scarred eye, and that missing fang.". Gideon shook his head in amazement as he remembered that night.

Kelly grinned lightly. _He didn't have a chance at catching me once again, not even at the frozen waterfall. I still remember the look on his face when he saw that the waterfall broke out free. Disbelief and shock. But, ooh, the water was so cold!_ Gideon laughed softly with a expression of amusement at Kelly's shiver of misery.

Then Gideon sighed lightly as he looked upset for a minute when he turned to his fox form. Kelly nuzzled him on the cheek softly once she joined him in her fox form, "What's wrong?". Gideon turned slightly to face her, and he glanced momentarily at her back, "I didn't go back there...She...tortured you, Kelly. I couldn't believe that you were back there in that dungeon while I was free.".

Hidden under her fur, healed yet scarred are numerous whips, knife cuts, and a sword cut. Kelly sighed deeply as she put her head under Gideon softly, nuzzling him briefly, "I know, but I survived...I was finally at peace when that damn castle was torn down, destroying the dungeons.. Edmund was luckier for he was only starved for two days, through he told me that being nearly killed by the broken specter-wand, it was very painful for him, compared to being starved.".

Gideon licked Kelly's snout softly, "We all have our troubles, dear. But I am actually glad that you are not waking up anymore about the nightmares weekly, through it happens often during winter, yes?". Kelly nodded weakly, "Winter has been bittersweet for me. I am just grateful that I don't get nightmares on Christmastime.".

Gideon nodded in understanding, "Indeed. I think Edmund is better as well, being busy with the kids and helping around in Narnia as he missed it so.". Kelly smiled warmly as she flicked a ear, "Being with the family keeps the nightmares away.". Gideon spoke nothing as he purred softly, twining his tail with Kelly's tail, walking in unison.

"Grandpa Gideon, Grandma Kelly, we're almost there! I see the centaurs at the gates!". Aspen called out to the couple, and they looked out to verify Aspen's words, and sure enough, the gates were only a few yards away, with General Oreius and his son, Windstorm guarding them.

As they got closer, Kelly and Gideon shifted back to human while the kids went through the gates, greeting the centaurs happily. General Oreius bowed in respect, "Greetings, Lord Gideon, Lady Kelly.". Kelly smiled warmly, "Any change since I left, General?".

"Queen Lucy just had given birth to a third child, and still fighting through more labor. Mrs. Beaver said that there is one or two more left.". Oreius replied clearly. Gideon chuckled warmly, "Aslan is in for quite the fatherhood of his life.".

Kelly shook her head lightly, "I still couldn't believe that Lucy wished to be a lioness nor had fallen in love with Aslan!". Gideon grasped her hand, "Neither way, we must go in. After all, dinner's awaiting.". Kelly nodded, and both centaurs bowed lowly as the couple went through the gates, going to the main entrance of Cair Paravel.


	9. Chapter 9

***Caspian X exists, but is actually Caspian the Second.**

(Kelly's P.O.V.)

I smiled warmly as Gideon pushed my chair slightly to move ahead into the table. It used to be quite a small table for six, but now, it seats 18 so far as we're still waiting for Queen Lucy's children. I glanced at the whole family, smiling as I saw my eldest daughter, Silvia gesturing wildly upon her conversation with her husband which is my son in law, King Peter.

Silvia has my light green eyes, warm tan skin from Gideon, and her hair is rosy red with black highlights which I and Gideon was surprised to see after she succeeded her first shift to human. She was born only a year after the battle of Beruna.

She and my other children aged during the 10 years after the kings and queens vanished, and when they came back, we were shocked to see them so young again for a few hours until they touched their gifted treasures from Father Christmas, and they grew up so quickly in minutes, becoming the adults I remembered before.

And to my amazement, the kings and queens were equally matched in age to my children, and I and Gideon gave our blessings for them to get married and such after the battle with the Telmarines. Like me and Gideon, our children has fox forms like our grandchildren; genetics and all.

Silvia's fur is somehow completely rosy red with hints of orange, and she has Gideon's dark brown paws, and she retained her familiar eyes. She has a black bandanna upon herself. Anyhow, I was surprised that despite being the first to get married, they were the second couple to have children as King Edmund and my other daughter were the first couple to have children despite being younger.

Peter and Silvia had the twin boys while Edmund and my other daughter, Victoria had the triplets. Victoria has Gideon's warm brown eyes, my freckles, and a pale tan skin tone which I figured that she received from my mother, and my cherry-brown hair as well.

She was born two years later after Silvia. In her fox form, she received my pale cream underbelly, maintaining her eyes and fur in familiar tones while she got black paws. She is the only one of my children not to have a tip in her tail. She has a ruby red gemstone upon her necklace.

Then there is my son, Timothy, and he was born three years later. He received my father's light brown hair, my light green eyes, and warm tan skin. In his fox form, he has a silvery-gray underbelly which I and Gideon was surprised to see. I figured if Mother or Father were here in fox forms, Timothy must have received the silvery-gray underbelly from one of them. He wears a dark blue scarf.

He was a bachelor for a while during the toddler years of the twins and triplets when he met Caspian's cousin whom was traveling the seas, and now courting her. Her name is Rochelle, and like her cousin, she has dark brown hair, and dark tan skin, but she got ocean blue eyes.

Right next to them is Queen Susan and King Consort Caspian, with four-year old Daniel. Daniel retrieved his father's dark brown hair, while having his mother's bright blue eyes, and warm tan skin as well. It was strange to see that the lounge chair next to me was empty of Aslan's presence nor Queen Lucy's presence, but I knew Aslan was supporting Lucy with the birth of their lion-human children at Mrs. Beaver's aid.

Counting so far, since I last checked, there would be three more seats for the newborn ones, through there would be one or two more. Lionesses are prone to have more children than foxes in Narnia which was opposite to Earth where foxes has three-four children while lionesses has one-two children.

I couldn't still believe that after the battle with the Telemarines, Lucy asked Aslan to give her the ability to change into a lioness at will nor falling in love with him on his out of world trips. I knew they were somewhat best friends throughout the years in the Golden Reign and all, but it still shocks me that a Lion-god, or whatever he is, he chose Lucy as who she is, not what she is.

And now they are mates, and Lucy is giving birth to the latest generation of kids. And it will be the most kids in one litter as I am sure Lucy is only aiming to have the only and final litter. I couldn't imagine giving birth to quadruplets or even a group of quintuplets, but Lucy is brave and strong. I don't doubt that.

As dessert was plated before all of us, Mrs. Beaver came with Misty into the dining room, and all eyes turned to them including mine, and even before we can ask, Mrs. Beaver smiled warmly, "Queen Lucy's recovering quite well. She's taking a breather before heading down with Aslan and their five children.".

I smiled brightly as I realized that the family just got bigger, and I knew once more, the table will have to get retrofitted for the extra seats. Cheers, gasps, and sighs of relief echoed throughout the room as I saw smiles, grins, and smirks.

It's actually weird, but somehow for some reason, the Narnian language is well-meant while my word of language is casual, and the Pevensies's word of language is a tad more polite. Over the years, we made the language sort of modern with a twist of royalty.

Peter smiled brightly, "Excellent. We're about to have dessert! Queen Lucy must be famished, fetch a meal for her once she and the family gets here.". Mrs. Beaver bowed her head, "Yes, your majesty. It shall be done.".

Mrs. Beaver left, murmuring to Misty with a nod which caused her to stay with us. Rusty called out, "Did you see them, Misty?!". Misty shrugged lightly, "Not a whole lot. I was busy moving blankets and hot water towels.".

I smiled warmly, "No need to fret, Misty. Queen Lucy and Aslan must be feeling protective of their children. I felt the same with Silvia when she got here.", with a soft look at my eldest daughter who returned a little smile and a nod at me. Everybody else agreed, and by unspoken vote, we decided not to eat dessert until we meet the newest additions to the family, even to the older kids's excited patience.


	10. Chapter 10

-Epilogue-

(Kelly's P.O.V.)

5 minutes later, we saw Aslan come into the dining room, with a extra-large baby wagon stroller, and a human Lucy pushing it forward. She shifted into her lioness form, and jumped into the wagon stroller to comfort the little ones who are whimpering.

Against the red color of the wagon stroller, Lucy looks beautiful in her tawny gold fur, and her creamy white underbelly. Her bright blue eyes gleamed brightly in warmth yet joy, and her light pink nose wrinkled slightly as she licked clean one of the unseen children, and her tail twitched, the tawny brown tuft rustling slightly.

Aslan sat near Lucy's front, purring softly as Lucy looked up to all of us. "Don't be shy, guys! They won't bite, not yet anyway.". I took up part of the family circle around the wagon stroller, and I cooed lightly when I saw the five cubs.

Using my fox ability to scent, I can tell that there are three girls and two boys in the litter. Rusty asked, "Were we that small, mother?". Silvia chuckled, "A tad smaller as you were fox kits at the time. It took you and the others perhaps a month before your first shift to human. The shift time may be different for those little ones.".

Aslan chuckled, "Your mother's right, little Rusty. Our cubs may take shorter or longer to shift into human for the first time, but now, they are just newborn cubs for the time being.". Aspen piped up, "What are you gonna name them, Aunt Lucy?".

"Well, see the cub on the far right?", Lucy pointed out gently, and I saw a cub with Lucy's coat, but the underbelly is tawny pale, and I can see a tiny dark brown tuft on its head, and tail. His nose is light pink. "I and Aslan agreed to name him Leo.", Lucy introduced their son.

Peter chuckled lightly, "Of course, you would have to pick a name that means lion!". I hummed lightly in agreement, and Aslan purred warmly. "We certainly did, and we have decided to let Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Kelly name the others.".

Susan gasped in surprise, "But why do you do that?". Lucy spoke warmly, "Su, you and the others supported me through all of this, and it makes sense that our family helps out with names.". Edmund nodded, "Very well, Lucy. Who names the cub next to Leo?".

"Since I asked for explanation, I think it's my turn.", Susan piped up. Lucy smiled warmly, "Go ahead, my dear sister.". Susan took a good, long look at Leo's sister, who has a pale tawny pelt, Lucy's creamy white underbelly, and tail tuft as well. She has a dark pink nose.

Susan finally nodded, and replied, "Her name is Ziv. I faintly remember that it means light, like how Lucy's name means.". Lucy smiled widely, and nuzzled Susan's arm lightly, "That's perfect, Susan! I love it! What do you think, Aslan?".

Aslan rumbled softly with a nod, "It's perfect for our eldest daughter. Peter, you shall name Ziv's sister next to her.". Peter looked a bit surprised at first, then smiled brightly as he nodded in respect. He took a steady, long look at the she-cub, and this one has a cinnamon brown pelt, with a creamy brown underbelly. She has a dark brown tail tuft, and dark pink nose.

"How about Willow?", Peter suggested softly, and murmurs of agreement ringed around, with Lucy purring warmly as she licked Willow's back gently. "I say that Kelly is next.". I nodded, "Alright, Peter.". I took a look at Aslan and Lucy's second son, and he is one of the unique ones I have seen next to the last one.

He has a dark brown pelt, and a dark red tuft on his head and tail. Also, he has a filthy cream underbelly and a black nose. For some reason, the coloring reminded me of a old friend who had saved me, and I remembered her wish, and I knew what just to name him.

"His name is Simba.", I replied warmly, and Aslan chuckled softly, "That's a perfect name for him.". Everybody else agreed with nods and approving replies. I turned to Edmund, "You have the last one for the best, Ed.".

Edmund chuckled softly as he nodded, and then he took a look at his sister's youngest cub who is another girl. This one is standing out the most, due to her coloring. She has a dark gray pelt, and a light gray underbelly. Her tail tuft is black, just like her nose. And unlike some of her siblings, she only has two front paws that's light gray.

Edmund took some moments to think before he smiled lightly, "I believe that the name 'Marvel' fits her.". I smiled brightly, "That's a brilliant name for a special girl.". Everybody else nodded with murmurs of agreement.

We enjoyed dessert while cooing over the newest additions to the family. Even the older children adored them as well. Wanting some fresh air, I headed out to the beach, taking the least resistant path from the castle, and I shifted into my fox form, taking in the peaceful atmosphere.

I smiled softly as I saw a red-tailed hawk land upon one of the closest trees, and I heard it screech as the hawk seems to be enjoying the sunset as I am. "Looks like you're enjoying her company, dear Kelly.".

I looked over to see Aslan calmly walking by me as I sat softly, and he then laid down, a content smile on his face. "She, huh? I can't tell genders from that distance.", I replied softly.

Aslan chuckled lightly, "You can always tell gender by the distinct appearances. I still couldn't believe that I am a father, and to five children, no less. I am surprisingly content. Does that happen to all parents, or is it just me?".

I giggled lightly, "Parents can feel that, but it only works if you have love in the heart. After all, not everybody is meant to be parents.". I faintly remembered that day, and a quiet growl escaped me, and Aslan sighed lightly. "As you've known, I had a trip beyond the Lone Islands.".

I nodded slightly, "Yes.". Aslan looked at me softly, "I visited your old world.". I blinked in surprise, and I replied, "Any reason why?".

"I heard your name in a prayer, and I looked to see what's going on, and when I got there, your old friend passed on.". Aslan said softly. I widened my eyes in shock, "L-Lulu?".

Aslan nodded, "Unfortunately, yes.". I growled lightly in dismay and anger, "He killed her, didn't he?". Aslan shook his head, "No, Kelly, it wasn't him. She escaped him, free and...pregnant.". I gasped in shock, and I blinked as I realized something. "She died in childbirth, didn't she?".

Aslan spoke nothing, but I knew, and I sighed heavily, "Please tell me that she went quickly.". Aslan looked at me lightly, "She wished for her son to have a family after praying for you. Little did she know was that he died shortly after she had, but to her surprise, her son was reborn only a day later.".

I took in his words with amazement and shock, and I realized something else..."You took in her son, didn't you? It's Simba.". Aslan spoke nothing again as I heard the hawk call out again, through it was much more closer.

"I hoped to see you again, though it's only brief. Take care of my son, old friend.", replied a warm voice that struck me to my memory, and I spun around on four paws, staring at the sight of my see-through old friend.

She was fully human, wearing a light purple dress with faint plum stockings, her dark red hair flowing behind her as her warm brown eyes contrasted with her dark skin. And I whispered softly, "Lulu.".

Lulu smiled warmly, "Simba is safe with your family. I know you will see me in him, but don't despair, Kelly. I am free at last.". I was speechless, and I blinked softly, "You're heading to Aslan's homeland.". Lulu blinked slowly, and nodded warmly, "Goodbye, my friend. I love you.".

She then changed into the red-tailed hawk, shocking me briefly, and with a screech, she flew into the few clouds, gone from sight forever, and I sighed softly, "I love you too, Lulu.". I turned around to see Aslan with a concerned yet inquisitive look.

"Let's head home. The family must be wondering of us.", I replied warmly with a reassuring smile. Aslan smiled softly, and got up, turning around to get into the path back to the castle, and I followed behind with a brief glance to the sea.

Above the lion and the fox, the night sky suddenly twinkled brighter with a new star, and a faint screech was barely heard.


End file.
